On one hand, electronic products such as mobile phones, tablets, and laptops have become lighter and thinner, and fanless designs have been adopted in more and more of them. On the other hand, the performance of the electronic products, as well as the number of cores in the internal central processing units (CPUs) and graphics processor units (GPUs) of the electronic products, has been increasing and the frequencies of the internal CPUs and GPUs are becoming higher and higher. This trend results in greater heat generation, which brings along a great challenge to the design of heat dissipating units of the electronic products. Although metal case has been adopted by more electronic product where heat is dissipated with the assistance of the metal case, lags and crashes caused by overheating still occur when games or other software that require much computation are run. This would lead to very unpleasant user experience. In order to facilitate heat dissipation of the electronic products, some auxiliary heat dissipating devices such as heat dissipating bases in which a fan is adopted to air-cool the electronic products are available. However, such heat dissipating bases have low heat dissipating efficiency and are only effective at low ambient temperature.